


Something

by respoftw



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge - McShep [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fade to Black, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: The flight back to Earth was long.  Long and dull.  Long and dull and boring.





	Something

The flight back to Earth was long.  Long and dull. Long and dull and boring.  

That was possibly a redundancy; dull and boring had broadly the same meaning after all but the Daedalus was teaching Rodney that there were degrees of humdrum and this trip was picking up on every single one of them.

He had been kicked out the Daedalus’ engine room after Novak’s fifth anxiety attack - something he still believes he was absolutely in no way responsible for - and the four walls of his claustrophobia-inducing bunk weren’t cutting it for entertainment. 

So, Rodney had gone looking for something to do.

“Ah, Major, just the person I was looking for.”

“Well, you found me.  Good job, buddy,” John spoke around the spoon of peanut butter in his mouth, going back for more when he was done.  

He was actually eating it out of the jar which Rodney found weirdly fascinating to watch.  It wasn’t that he was above eating peanut butter (or Nutella for preference) out of the jar with a spoon but he normally reserved that kind of behaviour for when he was alone.  The same way that eating stale Cheetos you found between the seat cushions was only acceptable when you were alone. Seeing John flouting those unwritten rules and doing it out in the open of the Daedalus’ mess hall was almost obscene.  

Or maybe that was just the way that the Major’s tongue was molesting the spoon.

Rodney was lost in the sight of it for long enough that John stopped, turning to face him head-on.  “Did you want something, McKay?”

Rodney snapped back to attention, feeling the rising heat in his cheeks that probably meant he was turning unattractively red.  Pushing through the momentary lapse, he nodded. “Yes. I did want something. That is, I wondered if  _ you _ wanted to do something.  With me, I mean. The, ah, well, Caldwell banned me from his engineering department so I could use the distraction.”

John leaned back in his chair, the two front legs lifting off the ground as he looked at Rodney.  It was more of an appraisal than a look really and Rodney found himself standing straighter and only just managed to refrain from sucking in the slight paunch that no amount of running from Wraith seemed to shift.

“I could use a little distraction myself,” John settled on, shifting forward so the seat sat on all four legs again.  “Your quarters?”

Rodney wasn’t given a chance to answer.  John stood and started walking in direction of the guest quarters and it was all Rodney could do to follow.

They reached his quarters quickly and Rodney had barely closed the door behind him when he found himself pushed up against it, the length of John’s body pressed against him.

“What are you doing?” Rodney squeaked out.

“Something,” John murmured and then his lips were on Rodney’s and - - well, Rodney lost most of his ability to think coherently after that.  

Afterwards, when they were both naked and sticky and sated, Rodney got control of his thoughts back.

“So, that kind of something hasn’t happened before.”

John shrugged, twisting until he was on his side, his elbow leaning into the mattress and propping his head up.  “You never asked.”

“I asked you to do something all the time!” Rodney argued.

“No.” John was firm.  “You asked me to play chess or that civilisation game thing.  You asked me if I wanted to watch a movie or hang out on the pier, you never asked for…”

“ _Something_ ,” Rodney interrupted.  “Are you seriously telling me that I could have - all I had to do was - - how was I supposed to know that was the code word?“

John grinned.  “You’re a genius.  You figured it out eventually, didn’t you?”

Rodney felt entirely justified in throwing the pillow at John’s head. The ensuing wrestling match ended up in another bout of something that left Rodney wrung out and shaking.

"So, ah, this something?  Is this a one-off or a regular something?"

This time it was John's turn to throw the pillow.

Suddenly the flight back to Earth wasn’t looking quite as dull and boring as before.  No, now it looked like it would be something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt to write through my block #7567 at least resulted in something finished.....


End file.
